


What I look like

by Ississ



Series: For even blind eyes can see [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blind!Kili, Kili is actually born blind in this, M/M, Ori Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili asks Ori what he looks like and the younger dwarf answers quite honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I look like

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a AU where Kili is born blind and honestly doesn't mind it one little bit.  
> Fili is protective over him and Ori uses his poetic side to answer all of Kili's questions.
> 
> Non-Beta'ed and English isn't my first language.

The fire is roaring and the loud voices of the members of their company are falling silent one by one. Kili can only guess they're falling asleep.  
"Master Kili?" The soft voice of Ori speaks very close to him and he can feel the warmth of the younger dwarf next to him as he sits down on the log Kili has spent the whole evening on. "Are you not tired?"  
"I'm afraid not," Kili smiles as he turns his head towards Ori, eyes closed for he does not wish to scare the other. "I was lost in thought and you know what such a thing can do to ones desire to sleep."  
Ori takes his hand carefully, something the boy has been doing a lot. It's a way of him to tell Kili that he's looking at him, that he's listening. Kili thinks it's the nicest feeling of the world.  
"I am aware of the effect it has yes."  
There is laughter in his voice and Kili can only imagine how the other looks in this moment.  
"Ori," Kili asks after a moment of silence which is only interrupted by the sound of their snoring companions. "Could I ask you something?"  
"Of course! what has been troubling you?" The boy is kind and always willing to answer Kili's strangest questions. Willing to answer questions which his kin could never answer for they are not gifted with the knowledge to spin words and give them shape in a blind man's brain.  
"What do I look like?" Kili whispers. "And please, could you not answer like Fili does with a simple 'good enough' before walking away?"  
Ori's hand gently squeezes in his and he can hear the boy swallow loudly. "You don't have to if you don't want to of course!" Kili sputters.  
"No, no. It's fine, I'll do my best." Ori whispered softly. "Although you need to open your eyes."  
Kili obeyed, opening his eyes, turning his head away from Ori.  
"And look at me with your eyes open." The boy said in a gentle voice while he, just as gently, took a hold of Kili's chin and forced the prince to look at him.  
"Are you not afraid of them?" Kili asked, truly wondering. Everyone he had ever looked at (Other then Fili, Thorin and their mother of course) Had been afraid of them. Empty as they where. Or at least, so he had been told.  
"Oh no! Not in the slightest!" Ori gently ran his fingers over Kili's jawline and cheekbones, as if he was looking for words there. "They remind me of a full moon if I'm honest, of a full moon shining in the dark night sky. It gives me hope, for the full moon sees all and yet says nothing, for the full moon shines a light which shows paths in the darkness. And yet, they also remind me of a fine diamond. A fine, polished diamond which allows me to see through it and see the world in a different way, for looking through a diamond shapes all differently."  
Kili was stunned for a moment, for he knew that the moon and diamonds where told to posses a great amount of beauty and to have his eyes compared to these two made his heart race.  
Nimble fingers where still touching his face carefully, as if Ori did not want to scare the prince.  
"As for you face, it's slightly unusual for Dwarves, some might find it ugly as it's more like an elves." Ori whispered. "I don't think it's ugly at all."  
Kili could practically hear the younger dwarf blushing. He could exactly point out the moment Ori's voice broke.  
"Your nose is small and you don't have a beard, which I hope you've noticed. Your hair is dark but soft and it makes your eyes come out even more."  
They are silent for a moment as Ori's fingers leave his face, perhaps he's disappointed. Perhaps he expects the prince to pull back or to slap him. Kili wants nothing of it.  
"C-could I, no, can I f-feel your face? I w-want to know h-how you look." He mumbled softly.  
"Of course." Ori whispered in return.  
"You have to l-lift my hands to your cheeks though, I don't want t-to accidentally poke y-your eyes out o-or something."  
The boy did as he was told, gently taking Kili's hands in his own and placing them on his soft cheeks.  
Kili could feel Ori's soft, and most likely well taken care of, beard. He could feel the somewhat big nose. The boy's eyebrows and eventually dry and cracked lips as he gently traced a finger over them. Wondering how they would feel moist and soft as a sudden urge took over.  
"Ori," He asked as his fingers crawled to the other's hair, finding braids in the soft locks. "Can I kiss you?"  
The boy shivered a bit at the question.  
"Yes." He whispered, barely noticeable.  
Kili carefully leaned in until he could feel Ori's breath and warmth. The last bit of distance between their lips was hard to cover, for Kili did not want to make it awkward by bumping their noses together or missing Ori's lips or something quite like it.  
Then he feels the light pressure of fingertips against his cheeks and Ori guides him towards his goal.  
Ori's lips are a bit more moist then they where when he felt them with his fingertips, indicating that the boy licked them right before kissing the prince. Kili honestly did not mind.  
Ori kissed gently, he was gently with Kili and all he did, in the way his fingers buried themselves in Kili's hair or wandered down his back and slightly pressed the blind dwarf closer, in the way he moved his lips against his.  
Yes, Ori was gentle.  
Kili, a bit unsure of what to do, followed Ori's example, hands resting on the boy's lower back as they kissed.  
"I hope you don't mind if I'm going to kiss you again in the future." Kili whispered when Ori pulled back a bit.  
"I don't mind." 

"I don't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon for this AU, Fili would've told Kili to close his eyes whenever he talks to someone, since people might find his eyes frightening.


End file.
